Alaina Gleen 2
Alaina Gleen 2 (released in some markets as Alaina Gleen 2: Popstar Style) is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group and ClearWorld Entertainment with animation provided by CreativeNext Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by series creator Thalia Ward and written by Dan Fogelman, Jordan Roberts and Erica Rivinoja from a story by Ward, and is the sequel to 2016's Alaina Gleen, which began Warner Bros.' reboot franchise of the original Alaina Gleen series. Sometime after the first film, Alania was hired by an agent Kelsie Davila to become a famous popstar. With the help with Lella, Lucian and Lana, along with their new friends, Alania decided to make her popular. Sarah Vowell, Hayden Panettiere, Jason Drucker, Ava Acres, Elijah Wood and Chloë Grace Moretz reprise their roles as Alaina, Lella, Lucian, Lana, Karson and Averi. New cast members include Ashley Johnson as Erika, Jake T. Austin as Jayce, and Emma Watson as Kelsie Davila. Alaina Gleen 2 ''was released in the United States and United Kingdom on February 21, 2020, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. It was met with positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, characters, screenplay, animation, and the vocal performances of Vowell and Panettiere. It has grossed over $1.6 billion worldwide over a $99 million budget, making it the third highest-grossing film of 2019, the fifth highest grossing film of all time in the United States and Canada, the eighth highest grossing film of all time worldwide, and Warner Animation Group's highest grossing film of all time. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast * Sarah Vowell as Alania Gleen, an 16-year-old girl * Hayden Panettiere as Lella Gleen, Alaina's sister * Jason Drucker and Ava Acres as Lucian and Lana Gleen, Alaina's twin brother and sister * Elijah Wood as Karson, Alania's boyfriend * Ashley Johnson as Erika, Kelsie's assistant * Jake T. Austin as Jayce, Erika's friend * Emma Watson as Kelsie Davila, an agent who secretly want Alaina to be her popstar while grant some money for herself. Coming soon! Production Development On February 14, 2016, shortly after Alaina Gleen (2016) was first released, series creator and director Thalia Ward commented on a possible sequel, stating, "Looks like we're answering the most important questions about another Alaina Gleen. We would love to bring those characters to the big screen back once more, but we haven't started writing it yet. We have a bunch of other ideas." On September 2016, Warner Bros. announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was set for a February 14, 2020 release date. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music : Main article: Alaina Garza 2/Soundtrack In July 2019, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Release The film was widely released in the United States on February 21, 2020. The film was originally scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019, but was moved ahead twice to March 6, 2020, and then February 14, 2020. The film was released in 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema. Makreting Warner Bros. released a teaser trailer and poster for it on June 5, 2019. The film's first full trailer was released on September 11, 2019, and was shown alongside The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie. The second trailer of the film was released on November 8, 2019, and was shown alongside'' Medieval Quest. Several merchandise were made for ''Alaina Gleen 2, such as toys and figurines. Warner Bros. partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Jazwares, Funko, McFarlane Toys, Ziploc, McDonald's, and WarnerMedia's parent company AT&T. A tie-in video game titled Alaina Gleen 2: Popstar Mayhem was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Reception Coming soon! Sequel JeremyWorks Entertainment chairwoman Lorena Valentina confirmed in February 2020 that there would be an additional sequel to Alaina Gleen and Alaina Gleen 2. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films